Death of MarySue in One Act
by soeki
Summary: What happens when a Mary-Sue crosses Ichigo Kurosaki? Not much, only pop. A/N: This is not intended to insult ANYONE'S OC at all! If you are overly sensitive to these topics, do not read! WARNING: Canon characters OOC, Rated T for Violence and Language


**Author's Note:** Okay, so I was a little bored and I happen to hate Mary-Sue's. I think this is a classic example of how I want all overly powerful Mary-Sues to end up. Enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Bleach, if I did, that'd be cool.

**DEATH OF A MARY-SUE**

It was a quiet day in Karakura Town's high school, Ichigo Kurosaki, resident substitute Soul Reaper and Hollow hybrid, finally receives the chance to attend school for the first time in what seems like forever. He sits down and sighs, welcoming is equally estranged spirit-aware companions as they sat down in their respective places.

Of course, it was quiet until the infernal screeching banshee's cry radiated from the hallway. Perking up, Ichigo and friends assumed a rabid hollow or possibly an out-of-control arrancar was set loose within the school walls. When the doors swung open, there stood Mary-Sue, the least original character in the class and a very unliked human girl of Karakura Town.

**"HELLO ICHIGO! CHAD! URYU! ORIHIME! YOU GUYS ARE MY BESTEST FRIENDS IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD! LET'S HANG OUT TODAY!"** she yelled exhuberently, her annoyingly long, black hair swung at her midback and her glaring red eyes pierced the students very soul. Reminding them of an overly hungry rat that wanted attention and therefore got it.

"Eh, whatever," was all Ichigo could say, his eye twitching abnormally too often. His impatience with this girl was too much.

She bounced to her seat with a large smile, hugging the poor Orihime on her way, leaving her shaking. The poor girl.

Class begun.

* * *

At lunch on the roof-top, as Ichigo had promised, Mary-Sue sat. She was looking eagerly at them all and wanted something interesting to happen. When suddenly something did. She felt a strange sensation starting from the tips of her toes and working its way up. The rest of the group stopped the food consumption and stared.

Mary-Sue began to radiate an imense amount of Reiatsu.

"Oh my god!" she smiled, "I _knew_ there was something special about me the day my parents died in a tragic car accident that left me without family, even though I have an Aunt, Uncle, three cousins, two full set of grandparents and family friends just down the road! Not to mention the abuse I went through with my -"

'Yeah, and you wonder why they _didn't_ want you? Stupid Bitch, your god damn annoying!' Ichigo thought, now standing up and reaching for his badge slowly as Mary-Sue continued.

"- alcoholic father and neglectful mother told me to die! I'm powerful! I can feel it!" She began to dance.

Unbeknownst to her, Ichigo was right behind her, full Bankai mode and reiatsu flaring to new heights. His temper and impatience flew up along with it and before he knew what he was doing he brought the raised Zangetsu down on her several times - several hundred-_thousand_-**million**-**_billion_** times. (_Don't_ underestimate the speed of Ichigo Kurosaki).

Yet, she did not die. She stood there, bludgened and bloody with the stupid goofy look of pure bliss on her face, her own newly acquired reiatsu started to exceed that of Captain Zaraki Kenpachi of the Eleventh Division. So Ichigo and friends did the one thing they could think of. _Evacuate the area!_ She was becoming_ too_ strong_ too_ fast. That in its own is an imposible feat for anyone, let alone an emotionaly-psychotic, Mary-Sue.

As soon as they were gone, the infernal screeching banshee was heard yet again.

"ICHIGOOOOOOOOO! WHERE DID Y-"

_POP!_

And the reiatsu was gone in a flash.

"W - what just happened?" Orihime stuttered.

"I - I think she just - she just - _popped?!_" Uryu said, obviously too shocked to speak properly.

They stood in silence for what seemed to be forever. All going over what had just happened and what it meant.

_No more Mary-Sue!_

"Let's go see. We _have_ to make sure she's gone for good." Ichigo then spoke up.

Hoping that once they set foot on the roof there would be an endless amount of Mary-Sue splattered on their precious lunch-time hang out, they ran. Which, evidently, if this morbid scene was truly there, they'd soon have to find a new and better hang out. No _way_ would they eat where that ghastly girl took her last breath!

Upon arrival, there was no picturesque scene of an endless supply of gory Mary-Sue parts. No, instead, there was a Mary-Sue spirit. Standing there. She opened her mouth to speak when Ichigo raised is zanpakuto and bashed the hilt right in her face, sending her soul to the Soul Society.

With a final sigh, they sat down and continued their lunch.

"Now," said Ichigo, "she's Soul Society's problem." He smiled.

* * *

**TINY SNIP-IT OF SOUL SOCIETY**

"**HEY, WHERE AM I?!**" Mary-Sue queried a, newly shocked, Rukia.

She turned, knowing the voice all too well, having met her in the Human world when she had seeled Ichigo's fate, of all the days she had to have patroling duties in Rukongai!

"- oh shit." Was all Rukia could sputter as the girl before her began her story of how she got here.

Another Soul Reaper, Renji, was patroling and walked up to her, "What the -"

Rukia tugged him down to her face forcefully, "_Please_, _**PLEASE**_ tell me the Soukyoku still works..."

* * *

THE END. MAYBE?

**Another Author's Note && Rant-ish type thing. Don't have to read if you don't want to:** Yeah, if it was up to me all Mary-Sues that become the most powerful beings or are stated as the most powerful, would pop dead from over-exposure to their reiatsu. Also, the whole, parents died thing is over used, what are the chances your parents were not only, only children but also had _their_ parents deceased and happened to be recluses with no friendships ever existing.

I also apoligize for characters being possible OOC. My bad.

**Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
